Dunkel und ohne Sterne
by JosephineDracul
Summary: Severus Snape flieht vor einem unbekannten Geschöpf. Er läuft um sein Leben, doch wird er entkommen können?


Art der Story: Darkfiction

Autor: Josephine

Datum: 18.07.2005

Titel der Story: Dunkel und ohne Sterne

Anmerkungen der Autorin: Alle Figuren gehören JKR. Mir gehört nichts, ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte!

Disclaimer: Severus Snape flieht vor einem unbekannten Geschöpf. Er läuft um sein Leben, doch wird er entkommen können?

* * *

**Dunkel und ohne Sterne**

Er wusste nicht wohin er lief, wohin seine Füße ihn trugen, doch er musste fort, das wusste er. Weg, nur weg. Wohin war egal, Hauptsache fort von diesem Ding, das ihn schon so lange verfolgte.

Seine Beine wurden immer schwerer, fanden kaum noch Halt auf dem holprigen, nassen Waldboden unter ihnen. Severus Snape achtete nicht auf die Dornen, die seine Haut blutig kratzten, auf den Regen, der auf seinem geschundenen Körper brannte wie Feuer.

Er lief immer weiter, ohne Pause, ohne einen Blick zurück. Sein Atem ging stoßweise, alles in ihm schrie nach Ruhe.

Severus brauchte keinen Blick nach hinten zu werfen um zu wissen, dass sein Verfolger immer noch hinter ihm war. Er spürte es. Spürte den nahen Tod, der in der Gestalt von Kälte von diesem Geschöpf, das ihn verfolgte, ausging. Er spürte es so deutlich wie den Regen auf seiner Haut, das Brennen seiner müden Augen.

Severus fiel. Panik überkam ihn. Das Geschöpf blieb stehen, nahe hinter ihm. Zu nahe. Blut lief sein Bein entlang, doch er achtete kaum darauf. All seine Sinne waren bis zum Zerreißen gespannt. Das Knie war aufgeschlagen, sein Schienbein schmerzte. Egal. Er musste hier weg. Sofort.

Stöhnend rappelte er sich auf. Welche Richtung? In dem Regen sah alles gleich aus. Egal. Nur weg. Hinter ihm das bekannte Gefühl von Kälte. Severus Snape konnte nicht mehr. Sein Körper war am Ende. Geschunden. Gebrochen.

Auf einer kleinen Lichtung brach er schließlich zusammen. Eine Stimme in ihm schrie. Angst. Panik. Was nun? Severus blieb einfach liegen. Lauschte in die Nacht, so weit sein laut pochendes Herz es zuließ. Regen durchnässte immer noch die Fetzen seiner Robe. Er wollte die Augen schließen, doch sie gehorchten ihm nicht mehr.

Dann war es plötzlich fort, das Gefühl von Kälte. Etwas Anderem gewichen. Severus wimmerte leise, als er den dunklen Schatten sah, der langsam aus dem grauen Regenschleier auf ihn zu schritt. Der sonst so starke Meister der Zaubertränke, gefürchteter Professor an der Hogwarts Schule und ehemaliger Deatheater wimmerte wie ein kleines Kind, denn er erkannte seinen Verfolger nun.

Ein zerfetztes, dunkles Gewand, ähnlich seiner Robe, schneeweiße Haut, wild funkelnde Augen. Den blassen Mund zu einem siegessicheren Lächeln verzogen, das den Blick auf weiße, spitze Eckzähne freigab. Ein Vampir. Ein Geschöpf der Nacht.

Dieser schritt langsam auf den Meister der Zaubertränke zu. Das lange, dunkle Haar in nassen Strähnen um das weiße Gesicht fallend. Schließlich kniete er sich neben den verletzten Körper, betrachtete ihn mit seinen funkelnden Augen.

Severus war gefangen von diesem Funkeln, unfähig, sich zu rühren oder zu sprechen. Dann, dann vorsichtig, neigte der Vampir seinen Kopf, drehte den des Zaubertränkemeisters zur Seite und ein stechender Schmerz zog vom Hals seinen ganzen Körper hinab. Der Vampir hatte zugebissen.

Gefangen in einem Strudel aus Erinnerungen nahm Severus nur noch am Rande wahr, wie sein Körper immer schwächer wurde. Vor seinen Augen wurde alles schwarz, doch schnell wurde er aus dem Gefühl von Wärme wieder herausgerissen.

Etwas Eiskaltes an seinem Mund. Der Hals des Vampires. Severus schmeckte Blut. Warmes Blut. Brennendes Blut. Er wusste nicht, warum aber er schluckte es. Immer mehr von diesem roten Saft, der von Schluck zu Schluck immer besser zu schmecken schien. Köstlich.

Langsam kehrte die Kraft in seine Glieder zurück. Mehr. Er wollte mehr von diesem Elixier, mehr Blut. Gierig saugte er alles auf. Wärme und Kälte zugleich durchströmten seinen Körper, zusammen mit einer nie gekannten Kraft.

Dann auf einmal Schmerz. So unendlich großer Schmerz. Severus bäumte sich auf, schrie. Unmenschlich laut und hoch. Regen spülte die blutige Spur von seinen Lippen, konnte jedoch die Schreie nicht aufhalten. Der Vampir war wieder fort.

Es war vorbei. Schwer atmend lag Severus Snape immer noch auf dem matschigen Boden, doch nun war er kein Mensch mehr. Sein Körper hatte sich verändert, war von überirischer Schönheit geworden. Unsterblich. Ein Kind der Nacht.

Das schwarze Haar lag seidig um sein schneeweißes, makelloses Gesicht, die halb geschlossenen Augen funkelten in ihrer unendlichen Schwärze, der zerfetzte Umhang passte nun perfekt zu seinem Erscheinen. Alles passte nun perfekt in diese stürmisch-kalte Nacht. Noch viele solche Nächte würde es von nun an in seinem Leben geben. Dunkel und ohne Sterne.

_Ende_

* * *

Ich weiß, dieses Mal ist es etwas ganz Kurzes, doch vielleicht hat der eine oder andere von euch ein paar Sekunden Zeit, um mir ein Review zu schicken. Es kann auch gerne ein ganz Kurzes sein, ich würde mich auf jeden Fall drüber freuen ;-) ! 


End file.
